


Peruvian Temples

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [156]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione has a very small, tiny, insignificant crush on the teaching assistant for her Peruvian Temples class.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Peruvian Temples

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 9, Pre-Relationship.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger was not looking for a relationship. She just wasn’t. She was much too busy with university. In her third year, things were just starting to get interesting in her major of Ancient Magical Archeology. The last thing she needed was a boyfriend to distract her from her studies. 

That was until she saw Thorfinn Rowle. He was a teaching assistant for her Peruvian Temples class and the hottest guy she had ever seen. He led the Friday discussions and Hermione couldn’t keep her eyes off of him or her mind on the class material. Never had she felt truly dumb until that class. When just a look from Finn—as he implored they call him—was enough to make her forget her own name. 

It wasn’t just that he was beautiful, he was, with his long, golden-blond hair and tall stature he looked like a Viking come alive. His bright blue eyes always seemed to sparkle with a bit of mischief and though his beard tried to hide it, he was easy to smile. And the beard. Hermione had never been a beard person until she had met Finn. She wondered what that beard would feel like against her cheek as he kissed her, beneath her hand as she cupped his cheek, and at night when nobody else was around, what it would feel like between her thighs. 

“Granger?” Hermione was startled from her reverie by Finn’s deep voice. She had no idea what he was asking. 

“Sorry, what was the question?” His knowing grin seemed to tell her he knew exactly what she had been thinking. She certainly hoped not.

“What year was the first curse on the Temple of the Moon discovered?” Finn repeated. 

She ignored the snickers from some of her classmates and answered, “1549. By Louis Farhaven, the French explorer.”

“Correct,” he gave her a nod and moved on with questions from the lectures given over the week. 

Hermione resolved to do better. She needed to pay attention in this class, especially if she wanted to get on the dig with Professor Binns over the summer semester, she needed to do better, be better than the rest of the students in her major. 

Class ended and Hermione skimmed over her notes quickly, hoping she hadn’t missed too much when Finn spoke again. “Granger, see me after.”

She couldn’t help that her heart beat faster. Even worse, she wasn’t sure if it was because she was being held after class or if it was because of Finn. 

Slowly, the last students in the class left the room. Finn finished packing up his materials and put them in a satchel. Hermione approached the front of the room. 

“You wanted a word?” 

“Are you angling to get on the dig this summer?” Finn asked, surprising her. She thought for sure he was about to call her out for her inattention, and maybe he still was…

“Yes, it’s an amazing opportunity.”

He nodded. “It is, I’m leading it, did you know? It’s for my thesis.”

“Oh,” Hermione was surprised and not sure why he was bothering to tell her. “I didn’t know. Does that mean you have a hand in deciding who from undergrad gets to go?” 

Finn laughed and Hermione wasn’t sure she had ever found him more attractive. “I wish, that’s still all Binns, unfortunately. But the reason I mentioned it to you was because if you want to do the dig, you’ll need a stellar paper for the midterm. Have you decided on a topic?” 

Hermione shook her head. She’d been considering a few but hadn’t chosen one yet.

“Here,” he pulled a book out of his bag and handed it to her. “Do one on this dig and you’ll be a shoo-in.” 

Hermione cocked her head to the side as she flipped through the book. “Why are you helping me?” 

“You won’t be my student this summer,” he said, giving her a wink and shouldering his satchel. Hermione’s mouth was still hanging open when he left the classroom. Did that mean what she thought it meant? 

_**~Finn~** _


End file.
